


Stained in Blood

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert had been about a block away when it had happened, the view causing his heart to leap up his throat as he watched transfixed in horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Meme on tumblr. Obviously, I went a little overboard! The prompt was: PrUK and snk crossover? 8D

Gilbert had been about a block away when it had happened, the view causing his heart to leap up his throat as he watched transfixed in horror. Then he was a blur of motion, firing the grapples of his 3D Manoeuvre Gear and swinging through the air towards the pile of rubble left in the titan’s wake as it chased down the new prey that had interrupted its snack.

After touching-down at ground level, it didn’t take long to find what he was looking for.

Arthur lay crumpled in the remains of what had once been a mansion; blood seeping from wounds gouged into his torso, one of his arms twisted into an impossible angle but alive.

_Thank God_ , he was alive.

"Fuck, what are you doing, _get out of here-_ ”

"Shut up and let me concentrate. I’m not going anywhere without you."


End file.
